Kickin it Jack and Kim
by CanadianKickshipper
Summary: Jack and Kim have a baby?
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV

_Man Jack looks good, wait I don't like Jack we are just friends but we would make a good couple I wonder what are kids would look like. Come on Kim you are not falling for Jack._

Jack: "Kim I guess I'm your husband and I think our baby is going to be the cutest."

Me: "Ya our kids will be so cute."

Jack: "uuummmm no I mean the project its sugar babies we are partners."

Me: "oh I know I was just kidding."

_Smooth kimmy real Smooth_

Jack's POV

_Perfect me and Kim are going to be married for 3 months maybe if I play my cards right I can have a date by the end of it all._

Ending 1

RRIIIINNNNNGGGG…..…RRRIII- Hello

Hey its Kim uuummmmm I bet we would get extra marks if we took are son for a walk.

Oh okay I'll pick you up at seven and will go for a walk

Okay bye see you then

Kim's POV

_He is so dreamy and cool, listen Kimberley Crawford you like Jack and maybe he likes you too it's time to make your move tonight._

RRRRIIINNNNGGGGGG—

"Hello"

"Hi Olivia I need your help"

Jack's POV

_Man Kim looks hot like that I swear she likes me but I just can't do it._

"Hey Kim wow aren't you a bit overdressed for a baby walk"

"Well our baby needs to see how lucky his daddy is"

"Well I don't know about that but would I be lucky enough to take you and our cute son to a movie."

"Yes you would."

_We walked a bit more and watched a movie and then I walked her home and at her doorstep I was saying an awkward goodbye and she put her arms around my neck and kissed me I could smell her shampoo._

"Well I just love being a father"

Ending 2

Kim's POV

"Mom we need to for a project and don't worry jack and jerry will be in the far –side of the house and me and Kelsey will be in the other."

"…..sigh well fine."

"Yes thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"But you better not have a real baby any time soon."

"MMMOOOOOOMMMMMM!"

_Yes I can't wait i get to stay at jack's house with just us, Kelsey and jerry! _

_Oh I know I will call him right now. I sat there twirling my hair waiting for jack to pick up._

"Hello"

"Hey jack I can come for the whole weekend"

"Awesome I rented like 3 scary movies"

"Oh but I get so jumpy and you have such a big house"

"You can hold on to me"

"Jack listen to me that was a onetime thing nobody can find out I have not told any of my friends."

"Ya I know see you in five I'll meet you at your house."

"Okay bye"

_Oh I better get downstairs and meet jack he will just love the way I dressed it up._

"Hey darling what….are you doing with a baby?" My dad asked

"It's a school project."

"A school project not to use protection." He snickered

_Oh Jack is here_

"Hey jack."

"Hey."

"Jack your 10 minutes late how are we going to get to school in time."

"We can skate board."

_OMG this means that Jack will hold me._

(After school.)

NO POV

"So what are the sleeping arrangements?" Kim asked

"Well since we're married then we will have to sleep together an-

"NOOOO" Kim interrupted

"Okay get your clothes and I will see you at 4:00!"

Kim's POV

_I can't believe I am spending a whole weekend alone with Jack!_

"Hey Kim already to go?"

"Oh ya you are coming."

"Man I can't wait to spend a whole weekend with jerry trying to stick his tongue down my throat while you get to cuddle with the hottest guy in school."

"Kelsey Jerry wouldn't…..Okay he would but that is beside the point Jack is not hot…. Okay also true but I will not cuddle with him._ I so hope I do._

"Kimmy come on you need to just tell him how you feel he obviously feels the same way about you have you seen the way he checks you out."

"He's a boy and he notices Donna toben's pony tail-

"French braid."

I glared at her.

"FRENCH BRAID more then he notices me."

"Well if he is a boy then maybe you should appeal to his uummm how should I put this make him want to do something to you."

"Kelsey no way….. First we need to go shopping."

Jack's POV

DING DONG

_Good there here_

"Jerry finish the dinner fast I'll stall."

"Okay I'll be five minutes bring Kelsey in first."

DING DONG

"Hey" Kim and Kelsey both said in perfect unison.

"Hey well Jerry is using the bathroom so I will show you around the house."

(After showing them around for 4 minutes)

"Well I'm hungry let's go eat."

_Hurry stall_

"Kim you look really hot."

"Thanks lets go eat."

_She's blushing now's my chance, I did what I what I have wanted to do since I met her I kissed her and she smelled like strawberries and vanilla I never wanted to let go but one dreaded sentence ruined it all._

"Told you it would work Kimmy I will leave you two to yourself." Kelsey said as she walked in.

Kim's POV

_We kissed for what must have been minutes and then I heard the only thing that could've ruined the moment._

"All good Jack you can stop stalling."

_I broke away and slapped him._

"Kim no, It's not like that I really wanted to do that."

_He eventually gave up on trying to talk me out of it and picked me up and carried me into the kitchen and I saw the only thing that would make me forgive him._

_I saw Kelsey sitting across from Jerry in between them a meal that must of took hours and hours of preparation._

"Oh Jack."

_He put me down and I kissed him for the second time that day._

"Your turn." Jerry said to Kelsey

_Me and jack turned to look at Kelsey with my hands on his neck and his arms around my waist._

_She rolled her eyes and reached him and gave him a peck._

"One more for good measure." _ He whispered to me and I couldn't say no so I reached in and while I was kissing him he pulled me closer._

"Well you know there is appetizers you guys don't have to eat each other's faces." Jerry commented

Jack's POV

_WOW the dinner was surprisingly good and now we are watching a scary movie and Kim is practically climbing up my shirt._

"Eeeeeeehhhhhh" _That was Jerry_

_I kissed the top of Kim's head and she lifted her head and kissed me._

"Wwwaaaaaa"

"Your turn Jack."

"Okay just uuummm don't move."

Kim's POV

_It's three in the morning and we can't get this stupid baby to sleep. Jack fell asleep with his head on my shoulder and I laid down and hugged the baby while jack was spooning me._

"Kim we have to feed Howard and then walk him."

"What?"

"I already showered its noon, how did we end up spooning.

_I blushed and kissed him on the cheek_

"I have to go shower and since we kind of just slept with each other you might want to consider asking me something."

Jack's POV

_Dream come true well now all I have to do is ask her out easy and then she is my girlfriend, but first I have to go wake up Jerry and Kelsey._

"Jerry why was your tongue in my ear when I woke up?"

"I was dreaming about a popsicle factory!"

_Maybe I should leave those two alone. I'll just go make breakfast._

Kim's POV

_Hhhmmm I wonder where Jack is?_

"!"

_Man I am sure glad that I was allowed to come!_


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV

_The Pancakes smelled so good I looked in to see our baby in Jack's arm; he was using his other arm to flip pancakes._

"Hey Jack."

"Ya." _He looked over at me and hit his bowl of mix covering himself with it._

"Let me get that for you."

_I pulled him in kissing him and then I ran my finger along his cheek licking my finger._

_He laughed._

"Maybe being clumsy could be a good thing." _He whispered and we started to kiss. He lifted me up onto the table and rested his elbow on the table beside my head and we started kissing fiercely._

"Wow you guys there is plenty of pancakes no need to eat each other." _Jerry shouted as Jack was kissing my neck._

"Ya we have to eat on that table." _Kelsey added. _

_We blushed._

"Way to ruin a moment ."_ Jack whispered and showed them where the syrup was._

Jack's POV

_After we ate we decided we would take the kids for a walk._

"Jerry it's you turn to walk him I have been walking him this whole week."

"Come on Kels but you're so good at it."

"I am aren't I?"

_She said as she handed him the baby._

"They definitely don't know how to share responsibilities do they?"_ I whispered to Kim_

"Do you think Jerry even knows what that word means?"

_We both laughed and I had to just soak in this perfect moment. She reached up and kissed me on the cheek I smiled and I looked over at Kim and I caught myself staring._

_She looked up._

"What?" _She giggled_

"I was just thinking how I should ask you out."

"Well it doesn't matter how you do it I will say yes."

Kim's POV

_We finished our walk and went back and watched TV while Jerry and Kelsey were making lunch._

"So Kim will you go out with me?"

"Yes of course I will why did it take you so long?"

"Well before when I asked out girls I didn't care if they say no or not. With you I did."

_I kissed him on the lips and laid down beside him._

_He kissed my neck giving me a hickey._

"Hey now everyone will see I have a hickey."

"Then give me one." _He giggled_

"No I'm not mean enough to put one on your neck."

_I pulled his shirt up and kissed him on his stomach feeling his abs._

"Oh I like that." _He said and pulled me closer as we watched Gnomeo and Juliet. He whispered in my ears I love you and you know what I whispered back._


End file.
